Lost of the loved one
by castlelover22
Summary: She knows how he feels in this moment because she went thru it. But she never wanted for him to go thru it.


_**Lost of the loved one**_

Lanie woke that morning at 7 o'clock, like she always does. As she began to get up from the bed she felt someone take her hand. She looks on her left side and sees her boyfriend, Javier slowly waking up. She smiled at how funny he looked when he was waking up.

**Esposito:**_**Where do you think your going, chica?**_

**Lanie:**_**I have to get ready for work.**_

She said and gave him a soft kiss. In that moment her phone rang. She talked for a couple of minutes and turned to her handsome boyfriend again.

**Lanie:**_**I got a dead body. So, if you would be so kind, I would really like to get ready now.**_

**Esposito:**_** Alright. Maybe will have a case too. I just really hope we won't get Purlmatter. He's no fun at all.**_

Lanie had to laugh. It was funny how almost everyone at the 12th was thinking that way of her collegue. When she started to get ready, Esposito's phone rang.

**Esposito:**_**Esposito!**_

**Ryan:**_**Hey, it's Ryan. We got a body. It's on 45**__**th**__** and Lexington. I'll call Beckett and I'll see you there.**_

**Esposito:**_**Alright, bro. See ya! It seems I got a dead body too. Where is yours?**_

**Lanie:**_**At 45**__**th**__** and Lexington.**_

**Esposito:**_**Mine too. We are working together on this one. Yes!**_

**Lanie:**_**Yeah, yeah. Come on. We need to go. Get ready.**_

And with that, they both got dressed up and left to the crime scene. They thought it would be just like any other, but they were wrong. And they will find it out pretty quick.

Kate got woke up by the sound of her phone ringing. She reached her hand over the nightstand to take her phone and in the same time she took a look at the clock that was standing on the nightstand. It was 7:05. She grouned and flip her phone to answer.

**Beckett:**_**Beckett!**_

**Ryan:**_** Hey, boss. Sorry to wake you but we have a case. There has been a murder on 45**__**th**__** and Lexington. I was called by the dispacher. I already called Esposito. **_

**Beckett:**_**OK, thanks. I'll call Castle and I'll see you there. I'll be there in 30 minutes.**_

**Ryan:**_** OK, boss. See ya.**_

Kate got up, took a quick shower, got dressed and picked up her phone to call Castle. It passed 6 months after the shooting and they got to work together again, like nothing have happend. There was trouble in the beggining since the new Captain, Captain Gates, didn't aprove Castle being a part of the team. But thanks to the major (again) and some statistics of solved crimes, they convinced her to let him stay. Even though she heard him when he profess her his love to her, she never let him know that. She was kinda waiting to see if he would say it again. But he didn't. She couldn't say anything to him really because she was still with Josh. Things weren't the same with Josh after she got shot. He blamed Castle for not protecting her the way he should and he couldn't make peace with the fact that they are going to work together again. She remembers that fight they had when he practicaly asked her to chose between him or Castle...

Josh: _What? You're gonna work with him again? When did you see him?_

Beckett: _I saw him 2 hours ago. I went to his place, and we sorted things out. _

Josh: _I can't believe this Kate. I don't want you to work with him anymore. Do I get to say anything about this?_

Beckett: _No, you don't. And if you don't like it, you don't have to._

Josh: _If I asked you, now, to choose between me and him, who would you choose?_

Beckett: _Are you asking me? Do you really wanna know?_

Josh gave up that night. He obviously didn't want to know the answer to that question. Kate just shook her head and dialed Castle's number. It rang twice and then he picked up.

**Castle:**_**Yeah, Castle here.**_

**Beckett:**_** Hey, Castle. Sorry to wake you up. We have a case. Are you in?**_

**Castle:**_** Oh, hey Beckett. Uhhmm...yeah, of course. Where?**_

**Beckett:**_**45**__**th**__** and Lexington. **_

**Castle:**_**Ah, the Theater district. Now that's new.**_

**Beckett:**_**Yeah. You want me to pick you up?**_

**Castle:**_**Uhmm...no, no need. I'll just take the cab. See you soon.**_

**Beckett:**_**OK, see ya!**_

Castle got up, sat on the bed for a couple of minutes, waking himself up. Then he want to the bathroom, got dressed and walked out of his bedroom. No one was up yet, so he left them a message on the paper that he has gone with Beckett, that they got a case. He knew Alexis was still a sleep, and he was pretty sure his mother was also in her bed, since she had a date last night. But he didn't have time to check. He went out side. While he was driving in the cab, he remembered last night. Alexis went with Ashley to see a movie, his mother was getting ready for her date. And he was going to the Old Haunt. It became a tradition for them, Beckett, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Castle, to go there after they solve a case. They always have a great time. As he was going out he told his mother not to be too late since Alexis was going to be alone. She told him not to worry and to have some good time. With that thought he arived to the crime scene. And in couple of minutes he is going to wish he hasn't arived.

Lanie and Esposito arrived together. As they were approaching the body, Ryan steped in from of them. They looked at him and saw that something is wrong. They didn't know what but they could see on his face that something is very wrong.

**Esposito:**_**Yo, bro! What wrong?**_

**Lanie:**_**Are you OK? Is Jenny OK?**_

**Ryan:**_**Yeah, Jenny is fine. It's not her. But...**_

**Esposito:**_**What is then? Dude, you're freaking me out.**_

**Ryan:**_** I...It's...look for yourself!**_

And he moved to the right to let them pass him, so they could get closer to the body. What they saw, they will probably never forget. They just silently looked at each other and then turned to Ryan.

**Esposito:**_**Does Beckett know? Castle?**_

**Ryan:**_**No, I found out after I called her to come here. She said she would get Castle. I found out when I got here, couple of minutes before you.**_

In that moment they heard a car pulling over and they saw Beckett getting out of it. But, Castle wasn't with her. As she was approaching she saw her team watching her with a sad look on their faces. _**Something isn't right!**_, she thought. She stood in front of them.

**Beckett:**_**Hey guys. What's with the sad faces?**_

**Esposito:**_** Yeah, this is going to be a though one. Where is Castle?**_

**Beckett:**_**He's on his way. Why are you looking at me like that? Do we have an ID on our victim?**_

**Ryan:**_** Yeah, it's Castle's mother, Martha.**_

**Beckett:**_**What? Are you sure?**_

Non of them said anything, they just steped away and let her go thru. Lanie was there already, doing her job. Kate couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happining. Martha, Castle's mother was lying down in front of her. She scanned her body 3 or 4 times, not able to say anything.

**Beckett:**_**Wha...What do we have Lanie?**_

**Lanie:**_**She...she was stabed. Two times in her abdomen. There aren't any...any defense wounds. Witch suggestes that eather she knew her killer or she was suprised. That is all I can tell you right now. **_

**Beckett:**_**OK, thanks. Call me as soon you find something out, OK?**_

**Lanie:**_**Of course, sweetie. Does Castle know? Where is he?**_

**Beckett:**_**No, he doesn't know. He is on his wa...**_

Before she could finish her sentence she heard Castle say hello to one of the officers. She stood up, and saw him so relaxed and giddy, just like he was at every crime scene. She moved away from the body and told Ryan and Esposito to stand in the way so Castle couldn't see the body. They simply nodded and took their positions. She went to meet Castle before he got to close.

**Beckett:**_**Castle, I need you to go home. Right now.**_

**Castle:**_**Hey, Beckett. What, why? What did I do?**_

**Beckett:**_**Just, go home. Please. I'll explain everything later. But I need you to go home.**_

**Castle:**_**What...No. Come on, we got work to do. There is a dead body waiting for us.**_

With that said, he tried to go beside her. But Kate didn't let him. She stood in front of him.

**Beckett:**_**Castle, it's bad. You don't won't to be here right now. Just trust me, OK?**_

**Castle:**_**Beckett, what is going on? Why are you acting like this? What ever it is, just tell me. You know you can tell me anything.**_

**Beckett:**_**Castle, it's your mother.**_

**Castle:**_**What about my mother?**_

**Beckett:**_**Castle she's...she is dead.**_

When she said those word, it seemed like the whole world got darker to Castle. He stared at her for a few seconds, thinking about what she just told him. Then he took a look over her right shoulder, to where Esposito and Ryan were standing. He made a step to them, but Beckett tried to stop him.

**Beckett:**_**No, Castle. Stop, you don't want to go there. Please, just stop.**_

**Castle:**_**No, Beckett. I need to see, I need to see if it really is her. It's not that I don't trust you, I just...I just...need to!**_

He took Beckett's hand of his chest and went to the body. Esposito and Ryan tried to stop him but he pushed them away. Kate came right behind him and went over to Lanie, who stood up, and was standing right next to the body. Castle saw a lot of dead people, but he wasn't prepaired for something like this. He looked at his mothers body, lying in front of him. His mouth were slightly open as he tried to control his breathing. It was really her, his mother. He just looked at her for couple of minutes, with tears running down his cheek. When Kate and Lanie saw him like that, they both got tears in their eyes. Ryan and Esposito just took his shoulders, one on each side and stood there, by his side, in silent. The silent was broken when some MT came to take the body. They started to lift her up, but Castle pushed them away and said: _**NO!**_ The MT's looked at Beckett, and she just gave them a nodd as she went to Castle.

**Beckett:**_**Come on, Castle. Let them do their job. Let her go.**_

**Castle:**_**No, I can't. I...I...**_

**Beckett:**_**I know, Rick, I know...But you need to let her go. Come on, lets go.**_

With that she took his hand and turned him around and took him to the car. He was shaking, but so was she. She never saw him like that and it broke her heart. She simply waved to the guys and sat in her car, Castle on the passenger seat, and she drove him to his loft.

When they were gone, guys just looked at each other, and over to Lanie. She was crying in silent. Esposito came to her and gave her a hug. Then he returned to Ryan and they went on with their duty. To catch the person who did this.

The ride to the loft was silent. She didn't know what to say to him. She only looked at him every minute or so, and every time he was in the same condition. He looked thru the window with tears running down his cheek. He didn't care that he was crying in front of Beckett. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to. All he was thinking about was how on earth is he going to tell Alexis.

Kate knew that he was probably thinking about Alexis right now. And at the thought of him telling his daughter something like that broke her heart even more. She loved him, and she cared about Alexis. She knew Alexis is going to be devastated. Finally, they were at his building entrance. She stoped the car and got out. He was still in the car. She opened his side and took his arm and said: _**Come on, Castle. Lets get inside.**_ He simply looked at her and got out of the car. They got in the elevator, silent both of them. They got to his floor, he opened the doors to his loft and they entered. He went straight to the kitchen, took a glass and Scotch from the bar. He took couple of shoots, and was preparing to take another one when Alexis came down the stairs.

**Alexis:**_**Hey, dad! Hi Beckett! What are you guys doing here? I thought you were on the case. **_

Castle just stood there looking at her, not able to speak and tears began to slide his cheek again. Beckett was the one to speak up.

**Beckett:**_** Yeah, we were. But something came up.**_

**Alexis:**_** Oh, OK. Well, I should be going to school. Grams is not here, dad. I guess she's still on her date.**_

When she said that, Castle started to cry. This time he let a crying sound. But he wiped his cheeks and took few steps closer to his daughter. By the look on his face, Alexis new something was wrong. She never saw her dad like that.

**Castle:**_** Alexis, sweetie, I need to talk to you.**_

**Alexis:**_**Dad, why are you crying? What happend? What's wrong?**_

**Castle:**_**Sweetie, I don't know how to tell you this but...but grams isn't on her date.**_

**Alexis:**_**What do you mean she's not on her date? Where is she? Is she OK? Is she in the hospital, maybe? **_

Beckett saw the strugle Castle had. She was crying herself. She wanted to step in for Castle, but she knew that this is something he needed to do on his own.

**Castle:**_**No, she's not in the hospital...and she's not OK...Alexis...she's...she's dead, sweetie.**_

**Alexis:**_**What?...How?...No, no, no, that can't be true. Dad, tell me that is not true, please!**_

**Castle:**_**I'm so sorry pumpkin. I wish it's not true, but it is.**_

He went to Alexis and took her in his arms. She started to cry witch made him hurt even more. Beckett was standing in the living room wipping her tears as they fall down. Seing them like this was something she never wanted to see. Alexis moved away from her father and just ran upstairs. Castle turned around to her and called her couple of times, but there was no response.

**Beckett:**_**Let her go. She'll be OK. She just needs to be alone right now.**_

**Castle:**_**Yeah**_

He went back to the kitchen and took some more of the Scotch. Beckett walked over to him and took the glass and bottle from him.

**Beckett:**_** This isn't going to make things easer, and it won't bring her back. You'll only destroy yourself.**_

**Castle:**_**I don't care. Not anymore.**_

He went to his office and closed the door so hard that Beckett thought they would fall from their standings. She knew he needed some time alone, as well. Even though she wanted to be there with him, in moment like this, she couldn't. She needed to be strong for him, for them. She needs to get the son of bitch who did this. On her way to the precinct, she stoped by Alexis school and talked to her principal, and explained the situation. When she got to the precinct, Esposito and Ryan were at their desks, working. When they saw her coming in, they stood up and went to her desk. She met them there. She turned to the murder board and saw that the boys already started to work on the case. She looked over to Esposito and Ryan, and asked them: _**What do we got?**_

**Esposito:**_**Not much. We got a list of people who were working last night. We talked to most of them. They all say pretty much the same. Martha was there with her date, to pick up some scripts for her up coming play. One of the stage managers said that he saw Martha talking pretty loud to her date, and it seemed to him like they were fighting about something. When she noticed that people are looking at them she took him to her dressing room.**_

**Ryan:**_**We called her date, he should be here in an hour. He's name is Eliot Smith, 70 years old, retired stockbroker.**_

**Beckett:**_** OK, anything on the crime scene?**_

**Ryan:**_**Nothing special. There were no foot prints, we still didn't find a murder weapon, although CSU are still looking.**_

**Beckett:**_**OK. Run her financial and her call list. Maybe we can get something out of it. I'm gonna go to see Lanie and then head to talk to Castle and Alexis.**_

**Esposito:**_**How are they hanging? How's Castle?**_

**Beckett:**_**They are devastated. God, you should have seen when Castle told Alexis. He was a mess before, and then it just broke him even more. And there was nothing I could do. And that makes me so mad. We need to get to bottom of this, we need to solve this one. We owe him that much.**_

**Esposito:**_**You bet we gonna get the SOB who did this. Castle is one us, and we don't let them down.**_

**Ryan:**_**Yeah, you're damn right.**_

They went each way. Esposito to look into Martha's financial, Ryan her phone record. And Beckett went to see if Lanie found something. On her way to Lanie, Beckett couldn't stop thinking about Castle. She knew how he feels, she had been there. The scene in Castle's loft when he told Alexis keeps runing thru her head, and it broke her every time. She stoped the car on the parking space for the City Morgue. She entered the building, sign in the ledger and went to Lanie. She stoped when she got to the doors of the morgue where Lanie worked on Martha's body. Beckett had strong feelings for that women. She was very nice and kind to Beckett, and never said anything rude, and she always had good advices. Kate took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Beckett:**_**Hey Lanie!**_

**Lanie:**_**Hey Beckett. Is everything OK?**_

**Beckett:**_**Besides that Castle's mother is lying there? Yeah, everything is fine. I just came by to see if you found something.**_

**Lanie:**_**You know, it's not easy to work on someone who you knew pretty well. But, you gotta do what you gotta do, right. Uhhmm...well I don't have much. The stab wounds were made by a knife, but the problem is that it is a typical kitchen knife. **_

**Beckett:**_**So, that means it was planned. There is no reason why would anyone in theater carry that type of knife. Anything else?**_

**Lanie:**_**No, she didn't have any alcohol in her system...Oh, hang on. I found a blond hair on her dress. It was over one of her stab wounds. That means who ever killed her was blond. And the time of death is between 11 p.m. and 12 a.m. **_

**Beckett:**_**Blond hair? Are you sure? **_

**Lanie:**_**Yes, I'm sure...How is Castle doing? Does Alexis know?**_

**Beckett:**_**Yes, she knows. He told her when I took him back to his loft. It was terrible Lanie. The look in his eyes, and Alexis's too. That image is still in my head. Castle is in a mess. He took it pretty hard. **_

**Lanie:**_**Oh, honey...Why would anyone do something like this?**_

**Beckett:**_**I don't know, but I'm going to find out. OK, I need to go. I have to talk to Castle and Alexis. **_

**Lanie:**_**OK, see ya. I'll call you if I find something new.**_

Beckett got in her car and drove away. While she was driving to Castle's loft, she was thinking what will she see there. When she left, Alexis was in her room and Castle went to his office. She assumed that he went there so he could drink in peace and away from Alexis. He would never want Alexis to see him like that. Beckett knew that. She prepaired herself before she knocked on his door. She had done it so many times, but it was hard. Especial if it's someone you know and care about. And she cared about Castle a lot.

Alexis opened the door.

**Alexis:**_**Detective Beckett? Uhhmm...please, come in.**_

**Beckett:**_**Thanks Alexis. How are you? I know it is a stupid question, but...**_

**Alexis:**_**Yeah, I'm OK, I guess. I still can't believe it. I can't believe I will never see her again...I...**_

She started to cry again. But this time, she didn't went upstairs, she went to Beckett. She huged her and cried. Beckett was cought on surprise. She didn't expect it. After Kate got shot, Alexis was against the fact that her dad is going to continue to work with Beckett. Even though he almost took a bullet for her. She knew her father was in danger, and she didn't like it. Alexis wasn't the same around Beckett anymore. She didn't talk to her like she did before, and Kate noticed it. But, Kate wasn't stupid. She knew why Alexis was acting like that, at least she had her suspicion. But, she couldn't imagine herself working at the precinct without Castle anymore. So, she didn't tell anything to Castle. Maybe, she was a little bit selfish, but just maybe.

**Beckett:**_**I know, sweetie, I know. But, you're gonna be OK, you're gonna get thru this. So will your father. I know its hard right now, and it will be for a while. But you'll learn to live with it. And you'll miss her every day. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. OK?**_

**Alexis:**_**Thank you, Beckett. I know that you know how we feel right now, and it means a lot to me that you're here. Thank you.**_

**Beckett:**_**Sure, don't mention it. I will do anything I can to get to bottom of this. Is you father home? I really need to talk to you two.**_

**Alexis:**_**Yeah, he's is his office. His been in there ever since you left. I'll go and get him.**_

**Beckett:**_**OK, I'll be right here.**_

Alexis went to her fathers office. She slowly opened the door and saw her father sitting at his desk, looking into his laptop. His hair was messy and his eyes were red. He looked at her, closed his laptop and stood up, giving her a small smile.

**Castle:**_**Hey, sweetie. Are you OK?**_

**Alexis:**_**Yeah, are you?**_

**Castle:**_**Yeah. Is everything OK? Did you want something?**_

**Alexis:**_**Everything is fine. Detective Beckett is here, she wants to talk to us. She's in the living room.**_

**Castle:**_**Oh...OK. Lets go then.**_

Castle took his daughters hand and together they walked out of his office. He knew why Beckett was here. He had done it numerous time with her. The talk to the familie of the victim. He still couldn't believe it. They walked in the living room, and Beckett stood up. Castle motioned her with hand to sit down. Beckett was on the couch and Alexis and he took the chairs across the couch.

**Beckett:**_**Hey, how are you?**_

**Castle:**_**Not so good. Look, I don't mean to be rude but can we get this over with?**_

**Beckett:**_**Yeah...uuhhmm...when was the last time you two saw Martha?**_

**Alexis:**_** I saw her yesterday around 7. I was going to see a movie with Ashley. She was getting ready for her date.**_

**Castle:**_**Yeah, and I saw her before I left to the Old Haunt. I think it was about 7:15 when I left the loft.**_

**Beckett:**_**OK. Was she acting diferent then usuall lately?**_

**Alexis:**_**No, not that I've noticed. **_

**Beckett:**_**Did she have a fight with someone, or was there anyone that might wanna hurt Martha?**_

**Castle:**_**I don't thinks so. You know...you knew my mother. She was always nice to everyone. I can't think of anyone that would do something like this. Sweetie, did grams tell you anything?**_

**Alexis:**_**No, not really. Only that she had a bad argument with Eliot two days ago. **_

**Beckett:**_**Do you know what was the argument about?**_

**Alexis:**_**She didn't tell me much, only that Eliot was getting more jealous at her friends, well male friends and that she told him to stop behaiving like that.**_

**Beckett:**_**OK, thanks. Thats all for know. I'll come back if there is anything else. You...you guys hang in there, OK?**_

**Castle:**_**Yeah, thanks.**_

Beckett stood up and went to the doors. She made a quick turn to see Castle and Alexis. They were just sitting there, holding hands. Oh, how she wanted to run to them, and hug them. To comfort them. But she knew she couldn't do that. So she turned around and left.

When Beckett got back to the precinct, boys were drinking coffee in the break room. She walked up to them. She could use a cup of coffee herself. It had been a long day, and there is still much to do.

**Beckett:**_**Hey guys.**_

**Ryan:**_**Hey boss. How did it go?**_

**Beckett:**_**Well, as I imagined it would. Castle was the last one to see Martha in the loft, around 7:15. I talked to the doorman, he said she left around 7:30 with a man that was waiting for her in the hallway. Probably Eliot. Alexis told me that Martha had an argument with Eliot. Apparently, he was getting jealous at her friends, male friends. **_

**Esposito:**_**Oh. And Lanie? Did she find something?**_

**Beckett:**_**Uhhmm...yeah. The murder weapon is a typical kitchen knife and she found a blond hair on her dress. Witch means our killer was blond. And the time of death is between 11 p.m. and 12 a.m.**_

**Esposito:**_**Kitchen knife? Well, that's something a normal person wouldn't carry in his pocket or purse.**_

**Beckett:**_**Yeah. Did you guys get anything from her financial and phone records?**_

**Esposito:**_**No, there is nothing. She spent most of her money on clothes, coffee shops and other luxuries store. Nothing pops out.**_

**Ryan:**_**Same thing with her phone record. Most of her phone calls were to Alexis and Castle. But, she had others in and out calls. Although, there is a phone number that has repeated couple of times in the past month and it is only incoming call.**_

**Beckett:**_**Well, that doesn't mean a lot. Someone called her couple of times, and that's it. OK, where are we with Eliot Smith?**_

**Esposito:**_**He's in interogation room 1. **_

**Beckett:**_**OK, thanks.**_

Then they all got out of the break room and headed to murder board. She had some new informations to add. When she finished, she went to the interogation room.

**Beckett:**_**Mr. Smith, I'm detective Beckett. Do you know why are you here?**_

**Mr. Smith: **_**No. Some detectives just called me and asked me to come down to the 12**__**th**__** precinct. They said they had some questions to ask me. **_

**Beckett:**_**OK. Do you know Martha Rodgers?**_

**Mr. Smith: **_**Yes, I do. Why?**_

**Beckett:**_**I'll be the one to ask questions, Mr. Smith. What was the nature of your relationship with Ms. Rodgers?**_

**Mr. Smith:**_**Well, we were in a romantic relationship. We have been dating for the past 3 months. Why?**_

**Beckett:**_**Where were you last night between 11 p.m. and 12 a.m.?**_

**Mr. Smith:**_**What is this? Why are you asking me all these questions? **_

**Beckett:**_**Answer the question, Mr. Smith!**_

**Mr. Smith:**_**No! I demand to know what is this about.**_

**Beckett:**_**You demand? Hah, OK. Martha Rodgers was murder last night while you were on a date with her. You were the last person to see her alive, and you could posibly be the person who murdered her. So, I will ask again. Where were you last night between 11 p.m. and 12 a.m.?**_

**Mr. Smith:**_**What?...That's not posible...I..I was home at that time, in my bed. **_

**Beckett:**_**Are you sure? Can anyone confirm that?**_

**Mr. Smith:**_**Yes, I'm sure. The play ended at 10:30. Martha and I were thinking to go out for a dinner, but she said she got to take care of something and that we'll see each other tomorrow. Last thing I know she was walking to her dressing room and Lisa was walking right behind her. I paid the cab with my credit card and the doorman in my building can tell you when I got home.**_

**Beckett:**_**OK. You said Lisa went in the dressing room with Mrs. Rodgers? Who is this Lisa? Does she have a last name?**_

**Mr. Smith:**_**Yeah. Lisa is her friend. They known each other for years. Her last name was...it was something about stone... aahhmmm... Brownstone! Lisa Brownstone.**_

**Beckett:**_**OK. Thank you Mr. Smith. You'll have to wait here until we can verify your alibi.**_

She went out side the room and went to her desk. Then she moved over to murder board and wrote some new facts. Then she turned to Ryan and Esposito.

**Beckett:**_**Hey, Ryan. Find out what you can about Lisa Brownstone. It seems she was with Martha shortly before she got murdered. And Esposito, you go and get her. I wanna talk to her.**_

**Esposito:**_**Sure thing.**_

Beckett just turned to murder board and stared at it. The thing that was bothering her the most was the murder weapon and murder it self. _**Why would someone kill with that type of knife? Why stabing her? It would be a lot easer to just shoot her, or strangle her,**_ she thought. It was much easer when Castle was here. He would build some theories that would maybe make some sense. She didn't know how to do that. All she knew in this moment was that she needed to solve this. Ryan snaped her from her thoughts.

**Ryan:**_** Hey, nothing poped out at Lisa Brownstone. She is 65, widow, a Brodway actress since 1976. She has couple of parking tickets, and they are all payed. And thats it...are you OK?**_

**Beckett:**_**Yeah, I just keep thinking about the murder weapon. It doesn't make sense. There were other knifes, other ways to kill someone. I don't know. Something doesn't add up here. I don't know why but I just do.**_

**Ryan:**_**Were gonna catch the person who did this. OK? And about the knife, it tells me that it was planed. Probably for a while. **_

**Beckett:**_**Yeah.**_

In that moment Esposito returned with a certain brunette women walking at his side. He took her to interogation room 2, and got back to Ryan and Beckett.

**Esposito:**_**That's Lisa Brownstone. I found her in a coffee shop. She was drinking tea with some of her friends. Do you want me to get this one?**_

**Beckett:**_**Yeah, sure. I'm tired. I'm gonna head home. Call me if something pops up, OK? When your done with her, you two head home as well. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be longer then today.**_

**Esposito:**_**Yeah, for sure. How do you know that she isn't the killer?**_

**Beckett:**_**She's not blond. Lanie sad that who ever killed her was blond. Good night.**_

And so she left. She thought if maybe she should go to Castle, but she decided not to. They need to be alone for a while. She'll see him tomorrow.

When Beckett got in the elevetor, Esposito turned to Ryan.

**Esposito:**_**Come on, bro. Let's get this over with.**_

And so, Esposito and Ryan went to interogation room 2. They opened the door and walked in.

**Esposito:**_**Ms. Brownstone, as you know I'm detective Esposito and this is detective Ryan. We need to ask you couple of questions about Martha Rodgers.**_

**Ms. Brownstone:**_**Yes, nice to meet you. Now, what about Martha?**_

**Ryan:**_**We have information that you talked to her last night after the play was over. In her dressing room. Can you tell us what did you two talk about?**_

**Ms. Brownstone:**_**Yes, I did. I...I wanted to talk to her about Eliot. I wanted to know for how long is she going to be with him.**_

**Esposito:**_**Eliot? You mean Mr. Smith?**_

**Ms. Brownstone:**_**Yes, exactly.**_

**Esposito:**_**Why did you want to talk to Ms. Rodgers about Mr. Smith?**_

**Ms. Brownstone:**_**Well...you see...I'm kinda interested in Eliot, so I wanted to see for how long is Martha going to play with him. Because, I wanted him for myself.**_

**Ryan:**_**You're telling us that you told Ms. Rodgers that you wanted her boyfriend?**_

**Ms. Brownstone:**_**Well, yeah. Something like that. Although, it didn't go well.**_

**Esposito:**_**What do you mean? **_

**Ms. Brownstone:**_**When I walked in, she was nervous about something. She asked me what was I doing there and I told her I wanted to talk to her about Eliot. But she started to yell at me and told me to get out, that she didn't have time for nonsense like that. And with that she pushed me thru the door. **_

**Esposito:**_**And that was it? Do you have any idea what would she be nervous about?**_

**Ms. Brownstone:**_**Yes, that was it. No, I have no idea. I simply went on my way. I had a date of my own, if you know what I mean.**_

**Ryan:**_**Yeah. Is there anything else? Maybe you heard something? Saw something or someone?**_

**Ms. Brownstone:**_**No, not really...wait. Danna passed me in the hall. When I left Martha's dressing room. I think she went to her room, but I'm not sure.**_

**Ryan:**_**OK, that's good. One more thing. Who is this Danna, and is she by any chance blond?**_

**Ms. Brownstone:**_**Danna is...lets say a rival for Martha. They were fighting for the same role in this major play. And, yes. She is blond.**_

Castle was standing in front of a window. In his right hand he had a glass full of Scotch. He was drinking the whole day so he was pretty much drunk. He looked with dificulty at his watch on his left wrist. It was 3:25 a.m. There was a part of his brain that still couldn't accept the fact that his mother was gone. That he will never see her again. On the thought of that tears started to run down his face. Why did this happend to him? To his familie? He drank the content in his glass. He left the glass on the glass coffee table that was in the living room. Then he went upstairs, to his mothers room. When he opened the door, he saw Alexis lying on her bed hugging one of her pillows. He walked in and sat on the bed. He thought she was sleeping. But he heard he smurf. She turned around to him and went into his arms, again.

**Castle:**_**Sshhh, it's OK! It's going to be OK. We'll get thru this, pumpkin.**_

**Alexis:**_**Why, dad? Why would anyone do this? She didn't do anything wrong, she never hurt anyone.**_

**Castle:**_**I know, honey. I know. And I can't tell you why someone did this. Because, I don't know. But, I have no doubt that Beckett is going to find out who and why. **_

**Alexis:**_**Yeah, I know that too. Dad, will you stay with me here tonight?**_

Castle looked at his daughter who was in his arms. He wanted to tell her that he will, but he couldn't. It hurts him to much. And he was on the edge of starting to cry again. And he would never let her see him like that.

**Castle:**_**I...I can't. I have to go.**_

**Alexis:**_**Dad! Dad, don't go!**_

But he was already gone. He closed the door and went to his office. He took another bottle of Scotch, sat at his desk and started to cry. He was supposed to be there with his daughter, to hold her, to comfort her. But he couldn't. He broke, completly. So, he opened the bottle a started to drink.

The next morning Beckett arrived to the precinct around 7. She thought she will be alone for a while but she was wrong. Esposito and Ryan were at their desks.

**Beckett:**_**Hey, guys. You got up early.**_

**Esposito:**_**Barely slept last night. **_

**Ryan:**_**Yeah, me too. You?**_

**Beckett:**_**Same thing. Did you get something out from Ms. Brownstone?**_

**Esposito:**_**Yeah. Check this out. Ms. Brownstone said when she walked in to talk to Martha, she was upset, nervous about something. So Martha basicly throw her out. As she was leaving she saw Danna McAntosh going in Martha's room.**_

**Ryan:**_**Danna McAntosh is...was a rival to Martha. Apparently, they both wanted a lead role in some major play. And get this, Danna is blond.**_

Beckett looked at them with a small smile on her lips. This could be it. She could be her killer.

**Beckett:**_**OK, lets get her in here. And lets try to get a confession. Let's get this over with.**_

**Esposito:**_**Already on it. We sent patrol to bring her in. They should be here any moment.**_

As soon as he said that, the bell of the elevator went and two patrolman walked in with a blond, elder women and they took her to interogation room. Beckett got up and went behind them.

**Beckett:**_**Ms McAntosh, I'm detective Beckett. I need to ask you some questions about Martha Rodgers.**_

**Mrs. McAntosh:**_**It's Mrs. McAntosh. And what do you want to ask me about...her?**_

**Beckett:**_**Sorry, Mrs. McAntosh. What was the relationship between you and Ms. Rodgers?**_

**Mrs. McAntosh:**_**I can't say we had any relationship. We wanted the same role on this major play, that is going to be the next best play in Brodway.**_

**Beckett:**_**What were you doing in her dressing room two nights ago? We have a witness that puts you in her room somewhere around the time of murder.**_

**Mrs. McAntosh:**_**Yes, I was in her room. I wanted to talk to her about that role. I really wanted it, I told her that I will stop at nothing to get it.**_

**Beckett:**_**Is that why you killed her? **_

**Mrs. McAntosh:**_**Hahah, killed her? You're out of your mind. I didn't kill her.**_

**Beckett:**_**You just said you wouldn't stop at nothing to get that role. And we found a blond hair on Ms. Rodgers dress. That hair was left there by her killer.**_

**Mrs. McAntosh:**_**But, I didn't killer her!**_

**Beckett:**_**Then I think you wouldn't have anything against taking a sample of you hair. For comparison.**_

**Mrs. McAntosh:**_**Not at all. By the way, you shouldn't be harassing me, you should talk to the blond young women that came in the room just as I did.**_

**Beckett:**_**What women?**_

**Mrs. McAntosh:**_**I don't know who she is. I never even saw her. A couple of minutes after I walked in Martha's room, this young women walks in and tells me to get the hell out. She looked crazy so I just walked out. As I was walking upstairs I saw Martha and that women go to the other side. Toward the stage exit.**_

**Beckett:**_**Did you take a good look at this women? Do you think you could work with our sketch artist?**_

**Mrs. McAntosh:**_**Yeah, I can try.**_

Beckett stormed out and told Esposito to call for sketch artist. She went to the murder board and added informations she just found out. Ryan came to her left side.

**Ryan:**_**Do you believe her?**_

**Beckett:**_**Yes and No, but we have to invastigate every lead. I'm gonna go see Lanie, we're gonna have breakfast together. When I get back, I hope that sketch will be done. And do me a favor. Run that last number, incoming call.**_

**Ryan:**_**I thought you said that could be nothing.**_

**Beckett:**_**Yeah, I know. But I have a feeling about that phone number just like a have one on murder weapon. So, please, just check it out. OK?**_

**Ryan:**_**Yeah, OK.**_

When Beckett arrived to the restaurant Lanie was already there. She waved to her and came to sit at the table.

**Beckett:**_**Hey Lanie. Did you wait long for me?**_

**Lanie:**_**No, sweetie. I got here maybe 5 minutes ago. How are you?**_

**Beckett:**_**Same as yesterday. A part of me still can't believe that she's gone.**_

**Lanie:**_**Yeah, I know what you mean. Are you guys having progress on the case?**_

**Beckett:**_**We had some leads, but they were all dead ends. We are checking one right now, so I hope will be more lucky this time.**_

**Lanie:**_**I hope so too. How did it go with Castle, yesterday?**_

**Beckett:**_**Hard Lanie. I think Alexis is taking it better then Castle. He's been drinking a lot, I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't dead drunk but he wasn't sober. I was thinking going to them later afternoon. It depends on what I find today. And to tell you the truth, I hate seing them like that. **_

**Lanie:**_**Yeah, I know what you mean. He'll be OK, I'm sure. **_

They were intercepted by her phone. She answered her phone. It was Ryan, he told her that they got the sketch and he also found out to whom certain phone number belongs. She said that she is on her way and that they don't do anything without her.

**Beckett:**_**I'm sorry Lanie. I have to go. It seems we got a break. See you later?**_

**Lanie:**_**Sure, honey. Just go. I'll see you!**_

**Beckett:**_**OK, thanks Lanie.**_

She got up and almost ran thru the coffee shop. When Beckett got to the precinct Ryan and Esposito were looking at the sketch. They were waiting for her at her desk. As soon as they saw her coming Ryan gave the sketch to Esposito and went to his desk. Beckett came and took the sketch. When she saw it she froze for a moment. She couldn't believe what was she looking at.

**Beckett:**_**Is this the women Mrs. McAntosh saw with Martha shortly before she was murdered?**_

**Esposito:**_**Yap, that's her. Why? Why are you looking at me like that?**_

Kate didn't even notice on what way was she looking at him. She was suprised.

**Ryan:**_**Hey, Beckett. That phone number...it is registered to a women named...**_

**Beckett:**_**Maddison Keller!**_

**Ryan:**_**Yeah. How did you know?**_

**Beckett:**_**Because I know her. We went to highschool together. Uhhmm...bring her in. Send CSU to her house and restaurant. She owns the restaurant ''Q''. We had a case that involved that restaurant, remember? It was about a year and half ago.**_

**Ryan:**_**Yeah. The victims name was...was Wolf, right?**_

**Beckett:**_**Yeah. Tell them to check knifes for blood. **_

One hour later, Esposito brought Madison to precinct. When Madison saw Beckett at her desk looking at her, she simply smiled. Beckett didn't like it. Than Ryan came to her, holding an evidence bag with a knife.

**Ryan:**_**CSU found this knife in the kitchen of her restaurant. It was positive for blood. I went to Lanie and she confirmed that it is the murder weapon.**_

**Beckett:**_** Well, that's it. She did it. But I don't know why, why Castle's mother and why stabing?**_

**Ryan:**_**Well, go in there and find out.**_

Beckett simply looked at Ryan and gave him a nodd. Then she got up from her desk and went into the interogation room, where Madison was. When she walked inside, Madison gave her a welcoming greet.

**Madison:**_**Hey, Becks. What's up? Why am I here? Did something happend? Where is you partner, Castle?**_

**Beckett:**_**You know very well why are you here, Madison. We both know you did it. I am simply curious why?**_

**Madison:**_**Maybe you should remind me why am I here.**_

**Beckett:**_**You're here because you killed a women named Martha Rodgers. Did that refresh your memory?**_

**Madison:**_**And what makes you so sure that I did it, Becks?**_

**Beckett:**_**Well, Maddie, we have a witness that place you at the crime scene in the time of death. We also have your phone number from Ms. Rodgers phone records that indicate that you have been calling her in the past month and that you were the last person that called her on the night of her murder. And we found our murder weapon in the kitchen of your restaurant. And I also bet that hair we found in Ms. Rodgers wound is a perfect match to yours. That is what makes me so sure that you did it. What I want is to know why? Why did you do it? Why to his mother and why by stabing?**_

**Madison:**_**Hahah...you are so pathetic. You always had better boyfriends then I did. You were just better. Well I wanted him for myself. And then, when I finaly got a date with him, you came and ruined it. I asked you before date if you're interested in him, and you said no. But your actions showed different. After that failed date, I called him a couple of times, to go out again, but he was to busy. It was eather you or his mother or his daughter or his book parties and etc. He was supposed to be mine, but he never left your side. That is why I decided to punish him and you. I remembered that your mother was killed by stabing, so I figured it would be perfect. So I killed his mother by stabing. The same way your mother was killed. Now you two can connect even more...hahah...I knew he would be devastated by the death of his mother, and I knew you would suffer just seing him like that. That is why, Becks. That is why.**_

**Beckett:**_**You...**_

She couldn't even finish her sentence. She was holding herself of throwing on her. She simply got up opened the door, motioned with hand for Ryan to come in and turned to Madison.

**Beckett:**_**Maddison, you are under arrest for the murder of Martha Rodgers. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court of law. If you can't provide yourself a lawyer, you will be asigned one. Do you understand?**_

**Madison:**_**Yes, I do. I truly hope you two will be happy together, hahah...**_

Ryan had put handcufs on her and escorted her to bucking. When he got back, Beckett was at her desk, her hands were on her face. Esposito came to her in the same time as Ryan, each one at one side. They gently placed their hands on her shoulders, showing her that they are here for her. She lifted her head and looked at both of them.

**Beckett:**_**Thanks guys. I should go and tell Castle. **_

**Ryan:**_**Do you want us to go with you?**_

**Beckett:**_**No, thanks. Could you guys...could you clean the murder board and take care of the paper work? And could you tell Lanie that we are done so she can free the body? So Castle can arrange funeral.**_

**Esposito:**_**Sure thing boss. You just go ahead, we'll take care of things here.**_

**Ryan:**_**Yeah, don't worry about it.**_

**Beckett:**_**Thanks.**_

She got up and took her car keys and phone from her desk. She has to go to Castle and tell him that they got the person who killed his mother, and then she needs to explain why. That was the hardest thing. But she knew she had to do it.

Alexis was in the living room, sitting alone since her dad closed himself in his office, and he didn't came out. Not even once. She knew that he was drinking, she saw the bottles in the trashcan. It hurted her because she knew he was hurting as well, and it hurted her that he shut her away. She wanted him to grief with her. She was her grandmother, and she loved her as much as he did. She was surprised when she heard the door bell. They weren't expecting anyone. She stood up and went to the doors.

**Alexis:**_** Detective Beckett? Hi!**_

**Beckett:**_**Hey, Alexis. I hope I'm not disturbing you. Can I come in?**_

**Alexis:**_**Ahmm...yeah, of course. Sorry, come in.**_

**Beckett:**_**Thanks.**_

Beckett walked in and noticed that the place was almost entirely in the dark. She turned around looking for Castle, but she didn't find him. She only saw that the door to his office were closed. She figured he was in there. She looked at Alexis.

**Alexis:**_**He's been in there since yesterday. He barely gets out. He locked himself inside. He won't even talk to me. Last night I went to grams room and got on her bed. He came up, we huged for a while and then I told him that I wanna stay in her room for the night and I asked him to stay with me. But he didn't. He just got up and left...I don't know what am I supposed to do...I really don't.**_

**Beckett:**_** Everything is going to be OK, I promise you. Can I try to talk to him?**_

**Alexis:**_**Yeah, sure. You can try.**_

Beckett nodded to Alexis and went closer to the door. She knocked. There was no response. She knocked again.

**Castle:**_**Alexis, I'm fine. **_

**Beckett:**_**It's not Alexis, it's me, Kate. Castle, open the door.**_

**Castle:**_**Beckett? What are you doing here?**_

**Beckett:**_**Open the door, Castle and we'll talk.**_

**Castle:**_**You know what, I fine. I...I'll see you some other time.**_

**Beckett:**_**Rick, open the door or I will brake them down. I swear, if you don't open them in the next 5 seconds, I'll brake them down.**_

There was no reply. She waited. Then she heard lock turning. He unlocked the door but didn't opened them. She turned the handle and opened the door. It was dark. The only light in the room was from Castle's laptop and the light from the streets. She turned the switch on. He looked terrible. He didn't shave, his eyes were red and puffy. She could easly see that he didn't sleep much these days, and probably ate less. She looked back before she came in the room. Alexis was sitting on the couch. She walked into his office.

**Beckett:**_**Castle, what the hell are you doing?**_

**Castle:**_**Nothing special, just...griefing, I guess. Can I help you with anything?**_

**Beckett:**_**Castle, come outside, come to the living room. I need to talk to you and Alexis about something.**_

**Castle:**_**I'm perfectly fine right here. What is it that you wanted to talk about?**_

**Beckett:**_**How drunk are you? Get up! Now!**_

She went to his chair and grabed him by his arm. She lifted him up. She was so mad at him. How could he let himself to get to this point? She took him to the living room and pushed him on the couch, right next to Alexis. She went to the kitchen and made him a strong coffee and gave him to drink it. Then she waited couple of minutes and then she sat in the chair in front of the couch.

**Beckett:**_**This isn't going to be easy for you to hear, and trust me it's hard for me to say it. But, there are good and bad news about Martha's case. The good news is that we caught the person responsible for her death.**_

**Alexis:**_**You did? I knew you wouldn't let us down. Who was it?**_

**Beckett:**_**It was a women, Maddison Keller. Castle, you've met her. We had a case that involved a death of chef, named Wolf. Do you remember?**_

**Castle:**_**Yeah, I do. Maddison...is she like your friend from highschool?**_

**Beckett:**_**Yeah, that's her.**_

**Castle:**_**Why would she kill my mother? She didn't even know her.**_

**Beckett:**_**Now comes the bad news or the hard thing. Uuhh...she was jealost of me...for having you. She wanted you to be hers, and since you never went on a second date with her, she decided to take a revenge at you and me. She knew my mother was stabed to death, so she stabed your mother to death. It was her way of punishing you, for not calling her or going on another date, and me, for having you...as my partner.**_

**Castle:**_**What? That is insane...**_

**Alexis:**_**How can someone do something like that to another people? What kind of person are they?**_

**Beckett:**_**I don't know, but they are very bad people. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that since the case is over, you can arrange a funeral now. And I'm here if you need me to help you.**_

Castle didn't say anything. He simply stood up and went to his office, grabed a bottle of Scotch and started to drink again. When Beckett saw what he did, she ran after him. She took the bottle away from him.

**Castle:**_**Beckett, give it back!**_

**Beckett:**_**No. I won't let you destroy your life.**_

**Castle:**_** Like you said once to me, it is my life. I decide what I want to do with it. Now give it back.**_

**Beckett:**_**No! Think about people that needs you and that love you. Your daughter needs you Castle, right now! How can't you see it?**_

**Castle:**_** You think I don't know that?**_

**Beckett:**_**Well, you sure aren't showing it.**_

**Castle:**_**How can I be there for her when I let my own mother down? I'm useless. I wish I died instade of her. The whole world would be better without me.**_

**Beckett:**_**What? How can you say something like that? I've been in your shoes, Castle. And trust me, there was nothing you could do. You think your mother would trade places with you? No, she wouldn't. Now, listen to me. Look at me. It's not your fault and there was nothing you could do. World would be a worse place without you. There are people that love you and need you. Ryan and Esposito love you, they want their partner back. Lanie misses you too. Your daughter loves you and needs you, more than anyone else. And...I need you too. I want my partner back. Now go, and be with Alexis.**_

Castle was suprised at the way Beckett acted. He really thought that world would be better without him. He thought no one would miss him. But, when Beckett told him that Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and even her needed him, beside his daughter, he felt a joy. He knew she was telling him the thruth, she wouldn't lie to him, not like that and not in situation like this. He looked behind Kate and saw Alexis standing in the living room.

**Castle:**_**You're right. I'm sorry...**_

Beckett simply nodded at him and turned around to Alexis. Castle passed by her and took Alexis in his arms. Alexis started to cry. So did he.

**Castle:**_**I'm so sorry, sweetie. I really am. I just...I didn't know what am I suposed to do and I...I didn't wanted to you to see me like this.**_

**Alexis:**_**I know, daddy. But, I need you to get thru this. I can't do it alone.**_

**Castle:**_**I know, and I need you too. I'm so sorry.**_

**Alexis:**_**It's OK, dad.**_

Beckett simply stayed at the door of Castle's office and watched them. She was also crying, but silently. Castle put down Alexis on the couch and sat right next to her. Then he looked at Beckett.

**Castle:**_**Kate, please, come sit with us.**_

**Beckett:**_**Maybe I should go, leave you two alone. It's late.**_

**Castle:**_**No, please. Stay. We would like you to stay. We could use someone to talk to. And we'll need help in arraigning the funeral. You said you here if we need your help.**_

**Beckett:**_**Yeah, I did say it and I meant it.**_

So she sat down in the chair and they started to talk. They talked for hours. In one moment Beckett looked at her watch. It was little over 2 a.m. Castle and Alexis have fallen a sleep and Beckett was watching them. They were so peacefull. She thought about leaving but she realised that she was to tired to drive, so she simply rested her head on the chair and fall asleep.

They woke up in the morning. Castle made breakfast and they started the arraignments for the funeral. When they were done, Beckett went home. Castle left the loft to take care of his mothers body and some other things. Alexis stayed home and cleaned it. She knew there is going to be a lot of people arriving after the funeral.

When Beckett came to her apartment, she saw Josh standing in the hallway.

**Beckett:**_**Josh! What are you doing here?**_

She asked him as she went pass him to unlock the doors of her apartment. They went inside.

**Josh:**_**I was waiting for you. You were supposed to call me last night, so we can go out. But you never called. So I came over to see what is going on. Only I thought you would be home and not returning from somewhere. Where did you go so early, anyway?**_

**Beckett:**_**I'm sorry. I forgot. We had a really though couple of days. Castle's mother was killed. So, last night I went over to his place to tell him that we got the killer and, we ended up talking for hours. And I was to tired to drive home so I crashed at his place...I should get a shower and get ready. Funeral starts in about hour and a half. So, can we talk some other time?**_

**Josh:**_**You did what? You slept at his place? And now you want to talk about it some other time?**_

**Beckett:**_**Yes, I do. Because I really don't have the strenght to fight with you right now. And I should really take a shower and start preparing. OK?**_

**Josh:**_**No, it's not OK. Your my girlfriend, damn it. My girlfriend. And I don't want you to do something like that ever again.**_

**Beckett:**_**Excuse me?**_

**Josh:**_**Yeah, you heard me. I'm sick of him. All you ever talk is about him and now, you come home and tell me you spent the night with him. Like its the most natural thing in the world. **_

**Beckett:**_**I didn't slept with him. I wasn't even near him. He is my partner and he needed me last night. And just so you know, his daughter was there.**_

**Josh:**_**I don't care. He's maybe your partner but I'm your boyfriend.**_

**Beckett:**_**Well, lately you have been acting like an ass, not like my boyfriend.**_

**Josh:**_**What?**_

**Beckett:**_**Yeah, you heard me. And let me tell you again, if you don't like it, you don't have to. And if you wanna leave, feel free to do it.**_

**Josh:**_**We are going thru this again. Let me tell you something, Kate. If I walk outside that door now, I won't be coming back. But something tells me that doesn't bother you so much. That is why I am going to ask you the same question I asked you hypotheticly few months back. Who is going to be: me or him?**_

Beckett knew this day would come. And she didn't care. Thing between her and Josh were never the same since she got shot. They both knew it but refused to believe it. And she was really tired of fighting with him over almost every single thing. So she made a decidion, one she should have made long time ago.

**Beckett:**_**Him!**_

Part of Josh knew she would choose Castle. He could see it in her eyes. When she choosed Castle over him, he knew that he have lost her, forever.

**Josh:**_**I see. Well, I hope you'll be very happy with him. **_

With that he was gone. She didn't even feel sad, at least not as much as she should have. She simply shook her head. She didn't have time to think about Josh right now.

The service was very nice. It wasn't anything big although a lot of people came. Martha was kinda famous. When they returned to Castle's loft, the place was full of people. Castle and Alexis were mostly standing with Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny, Beckett and her father Jim. After Castle got back from talking to one of the guests, he looked at Beckett.

**Castle:**_**Beckett, can I talk to you for a moment? In private?**_

**Beckett:**_**Uhmm...yeah, sure.**_

They went into his office.

**Castle:**_**I just wanted to thank you for everything. I wouldn't have made it without you.**_

**Beckett:**_**You don't have to thank me, Castle. You're my friend, my partner. You're someone I care about.**_

**Castle:**_**Well, anyway. You didn't have to do many things, and yet you did. I just wanted you to know that I apreciate it a lot...Thank you for being there for me.**_

**Beckett:**_**Always.**_


End file.
